


A Talk by the Campfire

by Vulpsis



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Eevee - Freeform, F/M, Feral, Lemon, Lucario - Freeform, Pokemon - Freeform, fapfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpsis/pseuds/Vulpsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Lucario changes upon evolution and begins to grow overprotective of his buddy, Eevee. Tired of how he treats her like a child she decides to talk to him by the campfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Talk by the Campfire

This request is for Thecreator339!  
In the depths of the moonlit forest one of the many still trees rustled and shook. A loud thump followed with each shake before the roots of the mighty tree creaked and relented to the force and lost its grip on the old Earth. 

There where the tree stood a Lucario stood. His fist stretched out in the air and bruised from his workout before he took in a deep breath and sighed. He stood aside, the tall fighting type holding out his paws as if gesturing someone to pass. Down below standing barely at his thighs was a small brown furred quadruped.  
“You know Lucario… We could have just crossed the slope…” Eevee sighed as she walked ahead across the makeshift bridge.  
“I didn’t want you to have too much trouble…” The fighting type replied.  
“We used to climb this very slope ourselves before… You don’t need to show off!” She snapped back.  
“I wasn’t showing off…” The Lucario replied, his pointy blue ears drooping as if weighed down by guilt.  
“I know I know…” Eevee sighed before turning to face the jackal. “But just because you evolved now doesn’t mean you have to do everything for me…”  
For a while the two said nothing, Lucario stood at the base of the tree as Eevee remained atop of it, gulping away her own guilt before shaking her head of those thoughts and stepping forward.  
"I'm sorry, let's just head on out, it’s already dark…” Lucario stated before stepping up on the tree as well.  
Eevee slowed down, walking besides Lucario. She turned her head to glance up at him with a smile. Lucario however didn’t notice. He stepped ahead, his crimson eyes piercing ahead as if he were on the lookout for predators and leaving Eevee behind. She sighed, her smile now replaced with a frown as she followed behind him.  
The two traversed up across the sloped land of the mountain. Up at their own little roof of the world hid secret gardens of delectable and rare berries with their own home carved into the rock long ago by nature itself. 

Once they reached their secret hideaway the two went on to their own chores in an awkward silence. The howls of the wind filled the background as Eevee plucked away at the berries with her maw while Lucario carried handfuls of dry wooden debris and piled them up inside a circle of ash stained rocks.   
Lucario wiped the sweat on his brow with a paw once he finished and noticed Eevee having trouble taking off a certain plump Sitrus with her lips. She pulled and pulled, the bright yellow berry still hanging on by the stem with all its might before her fangs sunk in too hard and ripped the berry in half, ruining it for their dinner while spilling the pile of berries she had collected in a basket.

Lucario shook his head and stepped on over. He knelt down besides Eevee and helped her picked up the spilled mess. Eevee glared up at him as his arm reached over and gripped a ripe Lum. She stood on her haunches and tried to help put the fruit away but Lucario stretched a paw and shook his head.  
“It’s alright Eevee, just go wait by the campfire, I got this.” Lucario muttered as he reached out and plucked the berries from the bushes himself.

Eevee sighed, the normal type sitting back on all fours before turning and pawing her way to the campfire. She laid forward, the little brown bunnyfox watching Lucario pluck up the berries with vigorous speed as if he were training.   
Once He finished Lucario lit up the wood with some flint and stone and sparked up a fire that lit up the night. The fire hissed and crackled, reaching up into the air with lively wisps as Lucario sat besides Eevee with the basket in between the two.

For a while the two said nothing… as a Riolu he would often joke and relax with Eevee, have fun and crack jokes about their adventures. Right now though Lucario sat straight up, ears perked and eyes focusing on the shadowy distance. Eevee didn’t even feel as if she existed to him anymore… she didn’t like this new transformation of his. He was acting less of a friend and more of a bodyguard at this point.

"Lucario?"  
"Yeah?" Lucario replied as he placed one berry after another back in the basket.

"You're not going to keep treating me like a child right?" She asked as she stood on her haunches and helped him put the fruit away.  
"I never treated you like a child."  
"Yes you have, back when we were climbing up!"  
"I was only help-"  
"And then shortly afterwards you started walking ahead, taking the lead like you’re the leader now! Before you evolved we used to walk side by side!"  
"I..."  
"And even now you're acting differently! When you were a riolu you used to wrap your arm around me when we sat at the campfire..."  
"..." Lucario was staying silent at this point. He didn't realize just how differently he had been acting. He just wanted to protect her. She seems so small and vulnerable now that he evolved but thinking back she saved him plenty of times before from many of their mishaps.  
"And now you just sit there... we're the same age you know! We were more than just friends, we were soul mates! And now that you evolved... you changed so much..." Eevee's bouncy black eyes were nearly closed as streams of her tears blurred her vision. 

Lucario's head sagged with the weight of the guilt. He couldn't stand hearing her sob like this, he pressed a paw against her back and stroked her back with tender affection as she looked back up at him, his eyes still glistening from the light of the fire.  
"Listen, I didn't want to make you feel smaller... I just wanted to protect you, to make you feel safer and help you..." Lucario explained. Eevee said nothing as her sobs began to calm down.  
Lucario smiled down at her for the first time since he evolved. His crimson eyes gazed back with that same cocky confidence he had as a Riolu, not with attention and focus like a guard dog.  
"Eevee, I didn’t want to belittle you…not that I wanted to belittle you. I still think of you as an amazing friend... no, like you said something more than just friends." He leaned down as she raised her head with a paw. Lucario pulled her atop of him as the flames began to wane from the blackening wood.  
"W-what are you trying to say?"  
"Eevee...I..." He then dared to finally do it. Eevee's eyes widened from shock as the Lucario's paw grazed ever so gently along her cheek, their lips meeting as the two embraced in a tender and light kiss.  
At first Eevee couldn't believe what was happening. Her heart fluttered like a frantic Butterfree as her mind felt as if it were melting from both his touch and smell from the kiss.\

When he pulled back Eevee had a goofy smile on her lips, her eyelids drooped from the intoxicating effect of the kiss as her cheeks flushed with a bright pink.  
"L-Lucario! I-I..." Eevee stuttered as her brown furry body squirmed against Lucario’s blue and black frame.  
"I love you Eevee, always had." Lucario admitted as he raised her chin once more and embraced her lips once again.

Lucario’s strong tongue delved past her lips, the slippery pink muscle grazing across Eevee’s smaller tongue before he began to explore her maw. He can still taste the lingering berry juice as it traced along her pearly white teeth… it sampled every nook and cranny Eevee’s maw had to offer before his powerful tongue swirled around hers and pulled it in for a gentle suckle.

Eevee’s mind began to melt further, her fuzzy body began to grow in heat as she felt the jackal overtake her body, making her thoughts melt away as she was finally being taken by the Lucario. Eventually she pulled back, their muzzles damp as the two panted to catch each other’s breath…  
"Heh... I always loved you too... oh?" Eevee’s paw noticed a bright red organ peaking out from between Lucario's legs. He cleared his throat as he adjusted himself, a paw hiding his arousal as he tried to shift his gaze back to the dying fire.  
"U-um... I think I should get more firewood..."  
"No..." Eevee backed up, her fuzzy brown body dragging across the growing member, stroking it with a slow and tender pace. She finally ceased her teasings and raised her head, her little black nose now prodding against the tip of his exposing member.  
"I saw it... I wanna see more!" she demanded.  
"E-Eevee! I don't think we should..." Lucario stuttered before Eevee sighed and rolled her eyes.  
"Can you stop treating me like a child? I know what I want!" She protested.

Lucario sighed, a nervous smile growing on his lips as he moved his paws and exposed himself to his partner. Eevee giggled and pressed forth, her nose sniffing along the red member and taking in his masculine scent. Lucario shivered as he felt the shocking tingle of her cold, wet nose brushing along the sensitive skin.  
"Hehe, it's so big! I guess that's one good thing about evolving..."  
"Eevee, don't talk about it like that..."  
"Aww why not? It's so cute!" She flicked it left and right with a paw as if it were some kind of toy. She could feel Lucario's body twitching with each gentle bat of her paws.  
"I-it's embarrassing!"  
"Heh, you're just being shy and sensitive right now... hmmm I wonder how it tastes..."  
"W-wha?! A-a-ahhhh~"   
Lucario's body shuddered with delight as he felt her warm and soft tongue brush along his tip, the wet silky feeling of her muscle brought a wave of pleasure to him as she swirled her tongue around his tip twice before closing her mouth around it.   
"Mmmm... Eevee~" Her two little paws rubbed up and down along his shaft as she suckled on the tip like a bottle. Her soft paw pads brushed along the throbbing bulbous bottom as her head bobbed up and down, her cream colored chest fur dipped and tickled against his sack every time she made her way down on him.   
Lucario reached out a paw and caressed the back of Eevee’s fuzzy little head. He stroked along the back of her head and up across behind her long pointy ears as he did so. She offered a moan, her voice bathing his moist length with warm air and further tickling his sensitive nerves.   
She continued this slow and lusty treatment for a bit longer before she pulled away and exposed Lucario’s hot and wet member to the cold night air.  
"You like this?" She asked as she looked up with a smirk, her eyes half open with a bright blush across her brown furred face.  
"Y-yes..." Lucario sighed, his tongue lolling out as his own lusty gaze fixed on Eevee’s eyes. Her two little paws moved on up and began to stroke along his tip now, her saliva acting as a lubricant as it slicked with noise with each pass of her paws. 

She giggled before leaning down to smooch the tip of his member before she began to hoist herself up higher against the Lucario. He was about to help her up, his paws raising in midair but then froze. He decided it was best not to, she was in charge right now and she wanted to do everything. Lucario continued to sit on his knees as his cock brushed along her silky smooth belly and between her legs where a damp brown spot seemed to be calling out for him...  
"Hold me..." She ordered as she stood up atop of him. Her little forepaws pressed against his chest just right above his spike as she began to adjust herself. Lucario did hold onto her sides as she guided herself atop of him, his throbbing organ feeling the silky soft white goodness of her tail until he finally felt his hot member brush along her lips. Now her little body shivered from the tingles of pleasure that jolted her nerves/ Eevee heaved a heated sigh as she carefully lowered her rear against him.  
"T-take your time... i-it's really big and..."  
"To... hell with you being big..." She said as she felt his pre dripping tip wedge between her lips. As soon as she felt it was secure she then crashed her rear down on him. Her upper half curved back as she let out an echoing cry into the forest. Lucario himself moaned out from the sudden squeeze that wrapped around his member, his tip prodded against her womb as he hilted her from that one, sudden movement.

The two remained against each other for nearly a minute, their bodies adjusting from the first feelings of penetration until Eevee finally pieced herself together. She then raised her body, Lucario's shaky paws trying to help her keep her pose as she then brought herself back down. As she moved her newly awakened nerves flared up with a burning pain from feeling something so big and so sudden brush along her wet, tight flesh. But she also felt that primal feeling of pleasure, like Lucario was scratching an itch that she didn't know she had, and she wanted him to scratch it some more.  
"E-Eevee..."  
"L-Lucario..." They struggled to keep their eyes open as they remained locked in each other’s gaze. Eevee's tail wagged with excitement as she brought her nice, plump rear up and down, up and down. Her walls tightening and then relaxing, tight, relax. 

Lucario’s paws began to explore her body, his hands brushed along her teats underneath all that brown fur before he began to stroke along her back. Eevee murred happily as he explored and felt her body, her fluids dribbling down his cock like a fountain as she started to pick up the pace.  
Her instincts were screaming to feel that hot member inside of her. Her womb was burning with the desire of being filled with his seed, and she wanted to draw it out as soon as possible. Eevee laid against his chest around the spike, her little plump rear bouncing up and down as Lucario's paws gripped at her hips to begin pumping as well. The once slow pace the two had gradually grew rapid, fast and powerful. The splashing sound of his throbbing organ thrusting in and out of tight folds began to play out unto the wild,   
Eevee's cute tiny moans escalated, her innocent voice crying out for more arousing Lucario as his bulb bashed against her tight slit, demanding entrance. She could feel that hot knot pounding against her, Lucario attempting to squeeze it in with each hump for a fleeting moment before he pulled back just to push and try again. 

Their movements grew erratic at first at they followed their instincts and tried to force the pulsing knot inside. However their bodies soon grew in sync, their motions matching each other’s perfectly as they both pumped against each other followed by a bit of grinding before trying again.  
They both knew what the other wanted. Lucario’s instinctual needs rose more and more from feeling Eevee's elegant and soft body against his own. He wanted to knot her, to empty his essence deep into her body and leave her with his scent so that all others knew that she was his mate, that heloved her. He wanted to physically express his expression to her and vice versa, Eevee wanted to be with him. To be connected as one and continue his legacy, to be a vessel for his children as the two bonded together and became more than just friends, more than just mates.  
"L-Lucario... cum inside... please..." Eevee pleaded in a cute and innocent tone. Lucario couldn't handle it anymore. He stood up, his arms wrapped around her back as he began to thrust harder and faster. She squeaked in ecstasy again and again with each hump until Lucario growled out in frustration. With one last powerful thrust, he grinded his crotch against hers as the knot slowly began to seep in.   
With a wet popping noise Eevee cried out, her body shivering in his grasp as her fluids emptied onto the ground below. The fire nearby eventually withered as Lucario felt that orgasmic rush, his cock twitched and throbbed inside as his seed drained into Eevee. Her abdomen showed a small bit of swelling as his musk shot into her womb, his seed splashing and filling her inside and ensuring her pregnancy as Eevee's body continued to feel the euphoric bliss of her climax. Lucario's hips moved just slightly, his tip feeling extremly sensitive as he shot out, her walls clamping along his cock as his knot stretched them further more and tied the two together.  
After a full minute Lucario fell onto his back, Eevee still in his grasp. She giggled in an exhausted tone before standing on her forepaws. She couldn't really go anywhere, her body was connected to Lucario's. He smiled over at her, the two panting as they leaned forward towards each other.  
"That was great…” Lucario sighed.  
"So were you~" Eevee replied with a giddy smile. He leaned in even closer, Eevee did as well. The two kissed as the ashes of the dried wood was blown away by a powerful gust and rode out into the night.


End file.
